disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Powers
Agent Powers is a federal agent of the US Government in Gravity Falls. He came to Gravity Falls, Oregon with his partner, Agent Trigger, to see what happens in the town. Physical Appearance Agent Powers is a tall and slim man who also appears to be middle-aged. He has thinning black hair with a dark grey mustache. He has a mole above the right side of his mustache. He wears a government suit complete with a plain black suit over a white shirt and plain black tie, with an American flag-shaped pin on the left, with also an headpiece in his ear. Role in the series In "Scary-oke", Agent Powers and his partner are summoned to the Mystery Shack to investigate reports of abnormal activity in Gravity Falls, Oregon. During their investigation, they are approached by Dipper Pines whom they inform of their case in Gravity Falls, which entices Dipper to help with their research. Intrigued by his eagerness, Powers gives him a business card that Stan Pines quickly confiscates, convincing the agents that the paranormal activity is merely legends to spur business. Later, Dipper manages to steal the card back from Stan and contacts Powers and Trigger to meet in the woods. Dipper reveals to them Journal 3, but the two believe the journal to be another item from the Mystery Shack and decide that Stan was right about Dipper's overactive imagination. As they prepare to leave, Dipper cites a random incantation from the journal in an act of desperation to prove them his credibility. However, the chant turns out to be a spell that summons the Undead, causing a horde of zombies to rise and take the agents by surprise. Powers and Trigger are then dragged away by the horde. During the credits, the agents emerge from the forest having survived their encounter. With their suspicions on the paranormal case confirmed, Powers concludes that they will need to report this matter and "bring in the big guns." Trigger knows that no one will believe them, so Powers decides that they'll make them believe them. Powers appears in subsequent episodes along with Trigger observing the Pines. He can be seen in "Sock Opera," "Soos and the Real Girl," "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," "Society of the Blind Eye," and "The Love God." In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he attends the Northwests' party with Trigger disguised as party guests, where they go into a closet with to discuss the reading they got from Old Man McGucket. In "Not What He Seems," after another anomaly occurs in town, Powers assists in arresting Stan Pines when Stan is suspected of hiding a doomsday device. For the Pines twins, Powers assigns Trigger to take the kids to Child Service so they can be safe as he interrogates Stan. However, after a gravitational anomaly, Stan escapes, tricking Powers into thinking he's leaving town in a taxi. As Powers leads his men in a wild goose chase, Stan returns to the Mystery Shack. When the Portal is almost activated, Powers and his men are lifted into the air. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Powers, alongside Trigger and some federal agents, surround the damaged Mystery Shack to investigate the recent anomaly. Just as they are about to enter the basement where the Pines are, Ford Pines makes a sound wave from the Memory Erasing Gun that erases Powers' and the rest of the agents memory of the events. Ford then pretends to be a government official and convinces them to leave the town and their case. Trivia *Agent Powers bears a strong resemblance to former FBI agent and Watergate conspirator G. Gordon Liddy, who was at one time notorious for his intense personality (he was a competitor on Fear Factor at the age of 75 and once ate a rat to demonstrate his strength of will). *His name and occupation may be a reference to the fictional spy character Austin Powers. *His and Trigger's name is a play on the term "power trigger". *He slightly resembles Ron Swanson, a character also played by Nick Offerman in Parks and Recreation. **Coincidentally, he works for the Federal Government, which Ron says he'd never do in the season 6 finale of Parks and Recreation (however, he does accept a job with the national parks service in the series finale). *Despite saying that he used Trigger as a human shield, in "Scary-oke", he and Trigger were grabbed by two pairs of zombies then dragged off screen. He could have meant after they were dragged off, however. *Many of the motives and mannerisms of Powers and Trigger are pulled directly from Agents J & K of the MIB franchise, including Powers' lack of a sense of humor. Gallery Category:Males Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Adults Category:Agents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:American characters Category:Heroes